It's a Date: ScottyBones
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Kirk Thinks Bones has been a little too lonely for a little too long, besides they're going to be in space for another five years right? Bones' ex wife seemed to have also turned him off of women. Good thing the Captain has noticed him checking out a certain engineer. :Scones: Bones/Scotty (Blind Date: Set up. meddling Kirk)


**Title:**_**It's a Date: Scotty/Bones**_

**Summary**: Kirk Thinks Bones has been a little too lonely for a little too long, besides they're going to be in space for another five years right? Bones' ex wife seemed to have also turned him off of women. Good thing the Captain has noticed him checking out a certain engineer. :Scones: Bones/Scotty (Blind Date: Set up.)

**Rating:** _T_

**Characters: **_Scotty, Bones, Spock & Captain Kirk_

**Pairings:** _Scotty/Bones Scones__  
_**Genre:** _Humor, Romance and Friendship._

-OOO-

It happened one fine night as the Enterprise floated slowly through space, Captain James Kirk was sitting at his Captain's seat preparing to take his leave and put one of the other officers in charge for the night.

Bones had come by to fill him in on what was going on with some of his patients. They had to rescue some crewmembers from a ship that was going down for the count.

Bones was halfway threw his report when Scotty made his way on deck and caught the eyes of both Jim and Bones.

"Aye Captain. We could do with those supplies I ordered last week." Scotty said and nodded a greeting at Bones whom was eyeing him rather tensely.

"Yeah, I'm working on it Mr. Scott, some things have to come first." Jim replied he's had enough of Scotty's nagging for a week.

"Don't Mr. Scott me," But he was interrupted.

"Scotty, I'm off duty come back tomorrow." Jim replied curtly.

"Fine, fine.." Scotty sighed in annoyance and glanced at Bones whom was still giving him a good stare down. "What you lookin' at?"

Scotty pointed at the Doctor and who rose his brows in defense.

With that the fiery red head turned and made his way off the bridge, it was this moment when Jim caught the look in the Doctor's eyes.

It was hard to discover at first because Bones is used to not showing much, not of what he wants to keep hidden anyway.

It was in the way he crossed his arms, sighed heavily and tilted his head as his eyes followed the retreating backside of the Engineer in question.

The realization hit Jim like a bag of rocks right in the face.

"We done here?" Bones asked gruffly as always and Jim grinned in victory, he was getting tired of Bones walking around this ship with a stick up his ass about everything. A little redheaded tail couldn't hurt anything at this point.

Plus Scotty's nagging about new parts were probably right up there on his annoyance scale.

"Yeah, yeah we're done here. Say Bones, when was the last time we had a drink?" he asked as he stood up patting him on the back as he made his way off the bridge.

Spock turned from his position in the back and noticed them walking out, undoubtedly he noticed the same things Jim had just now.

OOO

After a few minutes of persuasion Jim found himself in the mess hall with Bones throwing them back to relieve the tension.

Bones seemed a little more relaxed than usual but knowing him that really didn't mean much.

"So Bones, how long has it been? Three, four, years since your divorce?" he asked point blank and Bones sighed heavily like he was just reminded of what he had run from so long ago.

"Five." He replied shortly and downed another shot.

"So, anyone interesting to you?" he asked and Bones studied him closely for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah." He replied blandly and Jim rose an eyebrow.

"Cause come on, its been a long time now and it must be getting lonely for you? we've been in space for what, two years now." Jim replied drinking his drink feigning nonchalance.

Bones grunted noncommittally and since he hadn't outright denied it Kirk knew he had touched a soft spot.

"What's your type bones? Gingers? You like a good thick accent?" Jim asked and Bones glared back at him and his teasing face.

"What are you getting at?" he asked deeply and Jim grinned.

"Mr. Scott, he looked nice today didn't he?" Jim asked and sipped his drink.

Bones glared at him and momentarily thought he was being teased for his newfound sexuality, a long time in space can change a man.

"If you think I'm soft now you got another thing comin, _Jim_." He replied harshly and it had been a long time since he had called him Jim and not Captain.

Jim straightened up.

"No, no, Bones. I'm simply interested in your happiness. You should ask him out!" he replied and Bones scoffed and downed another shot of whisky, he hissed as it rolled down his throat and he shook his head.

"Even if I did like him, _which I don't_, it doesn't mean he'll say yes." He replied and stood up. "I'm going to bed." he added and left before Jim could reply. He sighed loudly and decided maybe it was time to take things into his own hands.

OOO

"Ouch." Scotty hissed and pulled his hand away from the burning hot machinery, something had overheated, again.

Then he turned blowing on his singed finger when he came face to face with Captain Kirk himself.

"Captain, can I help ya?" he asked and Kirk shrugged.

"I don't know, can you?" he asked and leant against one of the panels.

"I don't know, how would I know that? You haven't asked anythin' yet." He replied and Jim smiled.

"I'm only going to ask you once and I want you to keep this between us. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." He replied more than a little intrigued and put his burnt finger in his mouth.

"If I convince Bones to go on a blind date, could I rely on you to be there?" Jim asked seriously and Scotty coughed in surprise.

"Wait, like his date?" he asked and gave a look of shock.

"Yes." Jim replied and before he could even finish the word he was interrupted.

"Absolutely, yes, m-most definitely." He replied adamantly with a look of elation, Jim was actually a little surprised. So the attraction was mutual?

"Wait, you like him?" he asked and was trying to hide his excitement.

"Well Captain, I um.. I did, do. _Still_ do." He replied and just judging by his breaking sentences he had a huge crush on Bones that Jim apparently hadn't noticed until just recently.

"Alright, well don't tell anyone alright?" Jim said and pat him on the shoulder, Scotty nodded and tugged on his collar that was feeling a little too tight.

"Captain." Scotty called out, Jim turned to give his attention. "Don't tell him its me, please." he asked desperately and Jim nodded.

"Of course."

OOO

It took quite a bit of convincing but Jim finally got Bones to agree to the blind date, he wasn't sure if it was the fact he had nagged him enough to accomplish his goals or if it had something to do with Bones' secret desires to not be alone anymore.

Jim helped him pick out an outfit since he was going to go wearing his uniform and Jim thought that simply wasn't acceptable.

After picking out a suit and Bones rambling on about how he's not sure how Kirk gets him into these shenanigans they arrived at the mess hall ten minutes late, Jim pushing Bones down the hallway with both hands against his back.

"Stop resisting, he's going to see you and get his feelings hurt." Jim scolded and Bones finally quit and started acting like an adult for the first time since his shift ended.

"So it _is_ a him." He replied and straightened his charcoal grey suit jacket, still feeling way overdressed.

"He's at table seven, go ahead in I'll be in the back alright." Jim said as the doors swished open.

"I'm not a baby ya know?" he said back harshly and made his way inside, he scanned the room for his date at table seven and could barely see through the other occupants.

Bones made his way to the back and his breath hitched when he saw him, Scotty sitting by himself, he left his little alien buddy in engineering thank goodness and he was wearing a yellow button up shirt with a jacket.

Bones sighed relieved he was glad he had a jacket on so he didn't feel ridiculously overdressed.

Bones approached the table and just registered he was feeling a little nervous, it had been a long time.

Scotty looked up at him and smiled timidly standing up and bumping the table slightly by accident.

"Oops. Doctor, uh Bones… Leonard.." Scotty greeted awkwardly. Bones smiled at him and actually found his stuttering quite cute.

"Scotty." He greeted a little surer in his choice of name and Scotty smiled relieved and shook his hand, Bones thought that was kind of odd for a date but didn't really know how it goes these days anyways.

They both sat down and looked across the table at each other awkwardly.

"Captain tell ya it was me?" Scotty asked as he laid his napkin over his lap.

"No." he replied shortly and Scotty nodded and wrung his hands a little nervously.

"I um.. asked him not too." He said back. Bones nodded.

"Did you know it was me?" he asked after a few moments, Scotty swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I accepted." He said back and Bones couldn't fight back the smile that formed on his face.

"I'm glad… you accepted." He replied and liked the way Scotty giggled somewhat girlishly, it made his stomach flutter, he had been looking at the engineer differently for a while now.

"Me too." He said back and glanced at the table.

"So, you want to order?"

Jim sat at the bar and smiled in accomplishment, when he saw Bones crack his first big smile he knew it was going well, when Scotty reached across and flirtingly set his hands atop of Bones' he knew it was going perfect.

Jim was about to get up and leave when he found Spock sitting next to him.

"It would seem the experiment turned out well. Though it only had a twenty-eight percent chance of survival." He said and Jim shook his head at him as he watched.

"Yeah, it turned out pretty good. I think I'm going to get out of here so they don't feel awkward." He said and stood from the bar.

"That would be advised captain." He replied and together they left the mess hall.

Scotty and Bones had gotten so engulfed in conversation they hadn't really noticed the mess hall empty out.

Bones learned that Scotty is fun loving, kind, loyal and adventurous despite his hilarious personality.

Scotty learned that Bones is tense, smart a little disturbed but over all ruggedly brave.

Bones felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders now that he knew the man he had been watching prance around the ship the last six months liked him back.

"Want to get out of here?" Bones asked as he stood from the table. Scotty blushed and nodded quickly. "I'll walk you back." He said as Scotty stood and he set a hand on the gingers lower back to walk him out of the room.

Once in the hallway they turned a little more like usual simply walking side by side.

Scotty put his hands in his pockets and Bones crossed his arms over his chest.

Once they got to Scotty's quarters Bones smiled down at him and tried not think of something nice to say for once.

"I had fun, thanks for… accepting." He said with a since of ironic humor.

Scotty also learned quickly that Bones is quick witted and dry as a bone.

"I did too, t'anks for not turnin' and runnin' the other way when ya saw me." Scotty said and glanced down at his shoes.

Bones stepped closer to that and tilted the engineers head up with his fingers gently.

He was standing so close now Scotty could feel his warmth against his front and his breath on his nose.

Scotty rested his hands carefully on Bones' elbows just as Bones tilted down and their lips met.

Bones' other hand moved to cup the back of his head gently then the hand caressing his chin moved down to wrap around his waist.

Scotty gasped into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bones' shoulders.

After a few moments Bones pulled back some and Scotty looked up into his eyes.

"Sorry if that was.." Scotty cut him off with another kiss this one more desperate and persistent, Bones of course wasn't complaining.

Scotty pulled away first this time and slowly pulled out of the embrace.

"Goodnight Leonard, I had a good time." He gasped back and Bones smiled.

"Night Scotty." He said back and turned to leave looking back one time as Scotty went inside his quarters, once where no one could see him Bones fist pumped in accomplishment.

OOO

A week later Jim hadn't had the time really to catch up with them and ask how the date had gone, honestly he hadn't seen much of either of them.

He briefly wondered if it had gone so terribly that perhaps both of them hated him now.

Jim turned the corner to the Med Bay knowing though it is late and passed his hours Bones would mostly likely be there anyway.

"Hey Bones." He called out just then his eyes widened, Scotty and Bones both turned in embarrassment since their Captain had just caught them making out in the Med Bay.

Scotty sitting on one of the beds as Bones stood between the legs that were wrapped around his waist. Scotty's shirt was scrunched up around his waist with Bones' hands up his back.

"Captain." Scotty gasped and Bones pulled back.

"Jim." He said and they looked to each other and back at their momentarily speechless captain.

"Bones, Mr. Scott, as you were." He said back all business aside from the victorious smirk on his face.

He turned and went back the way he had come, obviously his question answered in a better way than words ever could.

"This is your fault, Scotty." He heard Bones scold deeply from the other room.

"Well, Doctor, you better punish me." Scotty shot back flirtingly followed by a guttural groan from Bones, and unlike usual it was not a groan of frustration.

Captain Kirk kept walking and only shook his head, well be careful what you wish for.

-The End.

_A/N: haha I loved writing this so much fun!_ _MORE SCONES!_


End file.
